Our own fate
by thesimplestterms
Summary: A series of one-shots of Marina and Eight. The rating may change to T in future chapters.
1. Midnight thirst

**1. Midnight thirst**

**_Disclaimer: _**Obviously, I don't own anything or I wouldn't be writing a fanfic for free and Lorien Legacies would be shittier.

* * *

Ella fell asleep quickly. Today's practice had been hard on us both but she was so much stronger now. I'm proud although it saddens me to think that she's so young and innocent in the middle of a war against a whole race.

I look at her tenderly before heading to the kitchen, quietly thanks to my night vision. I only walk a few steps before I see the light is on and my eyes quickly get used to it.  
When I enter the kitchen I see him preparing something, not facing the door.

Eight.

My heart kind of skips a beat and I think of leaving before he sees me, but it's too late. He turns around and I feel myself getting more nervous and anxious.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hi, Eight." I barely say out loud. I try to sound as normal as possible, though.

He's holding a plate with a big midnight snack. I can't help but notice how his white wife-beater contrasts with his skin. Eight walks to the chair by the kitchen table and sits down.

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm just thirsty."

With my back to him, I drink a glass of water and try not to turn around and ignore the slight trembling of my fingers. A part of me wonders if he will ever say something about that last kiss, even though I fear that conversation. The reality is showing me that it wasn't as big as it was for me, like the first time, but I remember exactly his shocked face.

Taking a big breath, I turn around to leave.

"Goodnight."

"Marina. Wait."

I look at him and lock my eyes with his. They light up even in the artificial light of the kitchen. My hands turn into fists so he doesn't notice them trembling, but, most importantly, so I don't either. It's no use, though, my heart is beating faster by the second.

"Yeah?" I try to put power in my dry throat.

"I never said thanks for saving me." He smiles sheepishly.

"It's fine." I tell him. "It's what I do."

No one else could have healed him. John didn't know until later that he had the legacy too.

"You kiss everyone you save?" He laughs. My cheeks start to burn and I look away. "I'm kidding." He grins, clearly amused with my reaction. Then he's right in front of me, teleporting and it reminds me of the time I found his chest. "Marina." He says my name softly and I look up. He's no longer grinning, but there is a small and sincere smile. "Thank you. I'm so happy to be alive and that the painting didn't come true. Well, didn't stay true." He corrects himself. "And it's thanks to you."

"I told you, it's fine. I wasn't going to leave you to die."

"It's not fine, it's amazing!" He grins once more. "You're special, Marina. You changed fate." He leans in and I take a short breath. His lips are soft against my cheek and I can smell the fresh scent of his shampoo. It doesn't last long, but it feels like time stops around us letting me enjoy the few seconds.

Then, he takes his sandwich and leaves saying goodnight. I stand there with my fingers barely touching my cheek, dumbfounded. A smile of my own forms on my face because I know that, like the first time, this could just be a grateful gesture but there was something different tonight and that thought makes me happy and hopeful and stronger than ever before.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, weirdly enough I love constructive criticism and it's been a while since I last wrote.**

**You can prompt, if you want, too and I'm posting this on tumblr too. You can follow me or talk to me there too: sevenmarinas dot tumblr dot com**

**I'm really excited about the next book, I read the first three chapters yesterday and you should do too! (Unless you want to live spoiler-free, which is cool)**

**See ya,**

**Sonia**


	2. Dawn

**2.****Dawn**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of this.

**Warning:** Shameless make out session, because of reasons. I wanted to try this idea out. So yeah, T-rated this one.

* * *

It was dawn when Eight opened his eyes because of a noise. In times like these you had to be on guard at every moment.

"Nine?" Eight asked to the darkness.

"Shh." She appeared from the shadows with a finger on her lips shushing him.

Marina, in a white shirt and short shorts, walked towards his bed and then climbed on it.

"What are you doing?" He whispered surprised but couldn't hide the smile. She didn't say a word in reply but got closer and closer. "Marina…" She put a hand on his bare shoulder, even though he was almost sure he had gone to sleep with a wife-beater…but he didn't think much about it because, then, Marina started kissing him, slowly and seductively. She gently pushed him to lie on the bed and put herself on top of him with his legs in between hers. Her hand caressed his chest and went upwards to his head where they rested on his hair, gripping it.

"Marina." He forced himself to break the kiss and noticed how bad he needed to breathe. "Nine is…"

"Shh, we won't wake him up." She muttered lost in action.

Right now that seemed enough for Eight. He put his hands on her waist and brought her closer, as close as possible, because space was bad.  
He wasn't sure why she had decided to have a make out session in the middle of the night with danger of getting caught by Nine, who would never stop mocking them. But, he realized, he didn't mind at all. The reality of Nine catching them was far away as long as she didn't stop kissing him.

His fingers tugged at the hem of her shirt and she smiled against his lips. Then he took her firmly by the waist, now his hands under the shirt, and turned them around. The next thing she knew was that his lips were kissing her neck and she sighed.

"Eight…" She closed her eyes.

He stopped to look at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were looking back at him tenderly but with lust, too. Her lips were swollen from the pressure against his and her hair lied wildly on the pillow. He wanted to tell her somehow how beautiful she looked but she talked first.

"You want me." She simply said.

"W-what?" He was taken aback.

"You want me." She repeated.

"Marina, I-"

"Shh." She shushed him for the third time that night. "Just kiss me."

And he obliged. He couldn't say anything; he could only do as she said. He kissed her like never before and put all his feelings and everything he wanted to say in that kiss. But, suddenly, he was kissing the air.

He woke up.

He **woke up.**

He felt disappointed and empty for a second. Then he heard the chuckle and turned his head to see Nine laughing. He was leaning against the wall next to the window where the light of the sun came in.

"Sleeping beauty woke up."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Oh, it is." He grinned.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower." Eight got out of bed, walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm sure you need it, man." Nine smirked when the other Garde had barely left the room.

Eight looked confused. "Do I smell so much?" He made an exaggerated gesture to smell himself and the frowned. "Yeah, shower." He chuckled.

"Of course." Nine was too amused and from what he had seen with John, it didn't necessarily mean good news for Eight…

Nine walked to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't know if someone has told you before. I suppose not because you've hadn't had much human contact, but I think you should know. You sometimes talk in your sleep." He said mischievously.

Eight's face paled. "I do?"

"Oh, yeah." One could hear the smirk on Nine's face. "And I know what you dreamt about tonight. Well, about whom." He wasn't looking at him anymore, but forward and Eight noticed how from there you could see the living room and, also, Marina facing their way.

She noticed them looking at her and smiled sweetly, which did everything but help. Flashbacks from his dream clouded Eight's mind.

_You want me._

Eight gulped.

"Okay, I really need that shower now."

* * *

**Oh, comedy. How you help when I don't know how to end something properly.**

**I wanted to make this one silly to show Eight's boy hormones and Nine's mocking. Especially, since the next one is dark...and you're all probably gonna hate me because of the angst.**

**So, tell me what you think (and you can prompt me too)!**

**See ya,**

**Sonia**

**ps: this is on tumblr too: sevenmarinas dot tumblr dot com**


	3. Marina's prophecy

**3. Marina's prophecy**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own this. (Also, her prophecy is in italics)**

**Warning: Someone had to die for this to happen, I'M SO SORRY**

* * *

I see her small body on the sticky floor, blood pools around her and her pretty and happy eyes are now empty looking at nothing.

"No." I can only say while I watch in horror.

No. It can't be. This is not happening. I can cure her, I can. So I run and knee next to her. My hands run up and down her tiny chest trying to find what wrong and heal it, but I feel nothing and so, nothing happens.

"Ella. Ella! Please, don't go. I can cure you, just hold on." I start crying and her eyes are still open and dead. I don't have much time, she's barely here anymore.

My hands press more against her body and soon their covered in blood, too, her blood.

"Ella!" I don't feel the icy feeling that indicates my Legacy is working. It's like Setrakus Ra is blocking it, but he's not here. "Why isn't it working!"

I feel someone's arm around me trying to make me stand up, but I don't move. We need to retreat but I can't leave Ella here.

"Marina, we need to go!" Six yells at me.

"No! Give me more time to heal her! John did it last time, I can do it too!"

"It's too late. Marina, we can't stay here."

"Shut up!" I shout desperately. "She's going to be okay." I caress her cheek leaving a mark of blood in her smooth skin.

I know Six is talking but not to me and I hear it like a background noise. All that matters is Ella.

"Please, wake up. Please. Be unconscious but don't leave. I need you, Ella, we're in this together. Both of us." I beg and my tears cloud my vision. I know the terrible truth, I feel it, but I can't accept it.

Then someone hugs me from behind and a familiar feeling runs through me. Before the darkness consumes me I cry out a high pitched "No!" and then, I'm somewhere else.

* * *

"No! Bring me back!" I yell turning around.

I slap him and punch him and kick him and he lets me. In fact, he doesn't let go. His arms are strong around me and it makes me feel helpless.

"You bastard. She needs me!"

"I'm sorry, Marina." He mutters. "So sorry."

"Bring me BACK!" But he doesn't. He hugs me closer so I don't leave. It would have been comforting in any situation but this. "Please." I beg.

Six comes running and pulls me from Eight.

"Marina, listen to me." I can see her tears running down her cheeks. "It's too late. She's dead."

"No, she can't be." I shake my head.

"Listen! Eight is going to teleport her back and we will find somewhere safe where we can hide. I will cover him and so will Nine. I want you to stay here with John, okay?" She orders. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes! I do." I yell full of hatred inside.

"Don't move. We will be right back."

Then, they're gone.

But I can't stay here. My ankle is hurting and I know exactly what that means. The Mogadorians killed Ella and they will pay for it. I look forward and see them, her murderers.  
_Something in me snaps. I've never felt anger like this before and it's almost comforting. The icy feeling of my healing Legacy spreads through me, but it's different somehow, freezing and bitter and dead._

"Marina, stop!" I hear John shout from behind but I don't care.

All I see are Mogs falling and dying, covering the floor with their ash.

Soon it turns into a reality. If I touch them enough, they die. They disappear into nothing and I think my Legacy is taking their lives instead of healing them as it should.  
I smile. The icy feeling never leaves me as I keep killing them. They mean nothing compared to Ella. She's worth a million Mogs.

All of the sudden I'm not moving forward; I'm being hold back. I grasp the arms that take my waist and let the icy feeling run to them.

"Marina, Stop…please." Eight whispers.

I stop the Legacy. "Let me go." My voice is empty of emotion.

"Stop." I feel his breath on my neck. "Ella wouldn't want this."

"They killed her." I say through my teeth.

"I know."

"They deserve to die."

"I know."

"Then let me kill them."

"I can't." He kisses the back of my head.

I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks again. They don't stop falling. I don't think they've stopped falling since I saw her.

"This isn't you, Marina." He whispers again. His voice calms me and my anger turns into deep sadness. "Let's go. We need to take her away from this place."

I nod slowly, dejected. I know what's coming next and I close my eyes feeling a new waterfall of tears. He brings us to a safe place where the others are hidden with Ella's body.

Six comes to me and hugs me.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I barely let out.

"Me neither."

And we break down still holding onto one another.  
I didn't know a body could contain so many tears, but ours do and we still aren't done.

"She's okay." Six says after a while. "She's with Crayton. She doesn't have to fight anymore. She's okay."

"She's okay." I repeat. "She's resting."

Six pulls back. "She didn't die in vain. We will get Lorien back and destroy the Mogs for taking so much from us."

I nod. We will fight until the end, for Lorien, for Ella.

A few hours later, we find a safe place to stay the night. I'm falling asleep with my head resting on Eight's shoulder and my hand touching the newest scar, caressing it tenderly.

The Loric number for ten.

* * *

**I hope this was good in a bittersweet way. **

**I wanted to write the scenario that I imagined Marina's prophecy in. I figured Ella would trigger this (and it breaks my heart). Also, I think her healing Legacy will also kill, I don't know if taking the life or just plain killing, but some kind of killing.**

**Tell me what you think? :D**

**See ya, **

**Sonia**


	4. Our own past

**4. Our own past**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this.**

* * *

I hated Santa Teresa. I hated its rules and its religious discipline. I hated the lack of freedom and how much it changed Adelina.

I always dreamt of escaping and doing what I was sent here for. I never forgot our purpose here but my Cêpan did. She stopped believing. She thought this was a second chance for us and was thankful to a God that wasn't even ours. Maybe she believed that if we hid and had a peaceful devoted life, the Mogadorians wouldn't find us.

But they did, and her efforts of ignoring our true identity backfired.

The town and convent are both gone. So is my best friend, Héctor Ricardo, and Adelina.

My Cêpan didn't teach me what she should have, so I lack of training and I'm not as strong as the others. I'm not a warrior and my Legacies aren't really useful in the offense. Even though my healing Legacy has proven helpful, it still doesn't kill Mogs. Dulce gave me a taste of what this is going to be like and I know if I don't work my hardest, I will put everything in jeopardy.

We're hiding in Chicago right now, at the top of the Hancock Tower. Six was the first one opposed to such a big city, but it turns out that there are so many people, no one notices you. Hidden in plain sight, is what Nine calls it.  
It's great. We have enough room for the six of us and it's very well equipped.

Living together with the other Garde has its perks, but it also has its downsides (like, having to bare Nine in the mornings). It has definitely brought us closer and we've use the time not only to train, but also to get to know each other better.

It wasn't long until we started talking about what we did before the found each other and, sadly, how we lost our Cêpans.

"No training?" Nine asks incredulously.

"My Cêpan tried to ignore everything Loric. She didn't want to talk about it." It hurts to say this because I loved Adelina and she died for me in the end, but she didn't help. She lost faith.

"Not even when your Legacies appeared?"

I sigh. I remember how she made me promise never to use my telekinesis again and that I stopped telling her when I got a new Legacies. I remember the times I decided to talk some sense into her, but she kept lying to herself.

"No."

"What about the scars in your ankle?"

"She always made up an excuse."

_It's a fairy tale, Marina. _

"Wow, and I thought Sandor was a jerk sometimes."

"Nine!" Six calls out with a frown.

"It's okay." I say softly while Nine holds his hands up in surrender even though he's smirking at Six. He always tries to annoy her, but it looks like flirting. "I'm just going to go to bed. It's late and we need to wake up early to train." Six smiles gently, understanding.

"Good night."

I make it to my and Ella's room but I hear someone behind. I turn around and I'm surprised to see it's Eight.

"Hey." He rubs the back of his neck looking nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

"Do you- want to talk?"

"It's fine." I smile softly.

"I heard it sometimes helps to talk about things." He tries again.

"Really, it's okay. I don't want to bore you."

"Marina, you would never bore me." He smiles.

* * *

We end up in his room sitting on his bed and I tell him everything.  
How Adelina and I went through Europe until we came to Spain and stayed there. How she lost faith in Lorien in the convent but instead started believing in God and the Bible. How, even though, I was in an orphanage full of girls my age, everyone hated me and I had no friends until Ella came. I told him about Héctor Ricardo and that he died because of me.

To be honest, I'm a bit nervous when I tell him about the girls. I know he has been alone and he didn't even have the opportunity to have friends, but he doesn't make any hurtful comment. In fact, he tells me that Gabby and La Gorda didn't deserve me and that they were just stupid bullies. I smile at that and think that they would have all been crushing on him if he had been there. He would have been popular and loved; they would have been really excited to see him in town. I push those thoughts aside and keep telling my story.

Eight listens through it all, like he's really interested. He asks me things and is really sweet. He holds my hand when I tell him how Héctor Ricardo and Adelina died and I almost cry remembering it.

When I finish, a moment of silence follows until he speaks.

"You're wrong, Marina." He says to me. "You're strong. I don't think you know how much. Maybe you can't beat me or Nine in training yet, but that doesn't mean you're weak." He runs his thumb through the back of my hand, up and down. "Devdan liked to quote, you know," he smiles sadly "he once told me that courage is not the strong oak that sees storms come and go – it's the fragile flower that opens in the snow."

"That's beautiful."

Eight shrugs playfully. "I have my moments." He smirks.

He makes me laugh and it feels **so good and refreshing**.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I want to thank . . .Five who wrote the amazing "The return of Lorien - my version". Without her this one-shot wouldn't exist! **

**The quote Eight uses is actually "Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go-it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow." - Alice M. Swain**

**Please, give me some feedback and/or prompts! I need to know if you guys like what I'm writing and, you know, the more reviews, the faster I'll update because I will know this is what you want.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya soon!**

**Sonia**


	5. Warm

**5. Warm**

**Disclaimer: It still hasn't changed, I don't own this.**

* * *

It was lunch time and Marina was the one cooking that day. She knew some things from the convent in Spain, so she had no trouble. When she was almost done, she called the rest of the Garde and, of course, Nine was the first to arrive, hungry like always. Ella, John and Six came short after but Eight wasn't with them, which was a bit surprising. He usually was really hungry after training.

"Where's Eight?" Marina asked as if it was no big deal and she was just casually wondering.

"He said he's not feeling well." Six answered. "He went to his room."

Marina left the food on the table and started walking to the door.

"Oh, okay. I'll go see him. I can make him feel better."

"I'm sure you can." Nine smirked and then laughed soundly.

"I meant with my healing Legacy!" Marina slightly blushed but she was thankful that she was already leaving and they didn't see her.

She shook her head hopelessly, trying to make the blush disappear and calmed herself. This was stupid; she shouldn't be this nervous! Before entering his room, she breathed deeply and knocked.  
Eight's tired voice told her to come in.

"Hey, it's me." Her face was the first thing he saw and when she decided to come in, she closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" She asked sitting down next to his bed.

Eight was trying to warm up under the bed sheets and had been trying to sleep until she came in.

"Cold." He muttered.

Marina smiled kindly. "I think you have a cold." She told him.

He moved his arm and opened the sheets for her.

"Warm me up?"

She giggled. "I can make the cold go away." She said moving her fingers in front of her.

"Great, because this headache is killing me." He made an exaggerated movement of his head to the side, let his tongue out and laid there still as if to play dead.

"Okay, sit up."

"No, you come here." He pouted.

"Eight, just sit up." She sighed but couldn't hide an amused smile.

"Marinaaaaa."

"Fine." Rolling her eyes, she sat down now next to him on his bed.

She put a hand on his forehead and concentrated to feel the coldness of her Legacy. It worked, so soon Eight was feeling better and not sick anymore.

"Uhhh, much better." He moaned happily.

"Done." She said pulling her hand from him.

"Where are you going?" Eight asked when he saw her standing up.

"Kitchen." She informs. "If we aren't fast, Nine and the others will eat everything."

"Wait." He rolled in her direction to take her hand and stop her. "I think I'm not fully cured."

She looked confused at him. "I just-"

"No, I still feel cold." He frowned sadly. "But I know what I need." He smiled.

"And… what do you need?"

"You!" He grinned and pulled her down to him.

Marina fell next to him on the bed, almost _on_ him. And before she could do anything, he had his arms around her.

"This is muuuuch better." He muttered with a satisfied smile.

At first, she wasn't sure where to put her hands, but, at the end, she laid one on his arm and the other and the mattress. Eight closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the coziness which made her laugh. Although he fell asleep rather quickly, she stayed awake listening to his calm and steady breath and looking at him. His dark curls were falling on the pillow but hiding part of his forehead and on his face she could still see the remainders of a smile.

And up to this day, this is one of Marina's most treasured memories.

* * *

**First, I apologize the shortness but I hope the cuteness makes up for it.**

**To one anon that reviewed last chapter: Next one-shot will be in Eight's perspective!**

**Please, tell me what you think! Reviews and opinions are my fuel. And you can give me ideas for future one-shots, if you want.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya, **

**Sonia**


	6. She always has surprised me

**6. She always has surprised me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies in any way.**

**Note: I reposted this cause I had to change a little thing x**

* * *

We are sitting on the grass, Six, Ten (who prefers to be called Ella) and her Cêpan, Crayton. A while ago Six, Marina and I had been swimming but then Marina disappeared and she still hasn't come out. We aren't worried because one of her Legacy's lets her breath underwater but Six and Crayton say we need to get going.

Suddenly Ella stops twirling my walking stick and calls: "Marina!"

I look over and see walking outside towards us.

"Hey, there you are! Where'd you go?" I yell coming over to the edge.

"Come on out, Marina. We really have to boogie now!" Six shouts behind me.

Marina raises her arms and I see she's holding something. Mucky water pours off it onto her head while I look shocked with my mouth open and my eyes wide. My Chest. That's my Chest! Grinning, she uses her telekinesis to float it over to us but leaves it floating in the air.

"Look what I found, Eight!"

II feel so happy, like something that feels amazing has exploded inside of me and it's awesome! It's my Chest! I teleport to it and take it from the air. Even if it's slimy, I hug it like an old friend. Who cares! It's my lost Chest!"

"I can't believe it." I say when I'm back on the edge of the lake. "All this time, it was right here." I'm so stunned.

"It was inside a Mog's ship at the bottom of the lake." She tells me coming out of the water.

I look at her and realize how grateful I am to her. She found it! I thought the Mogs had taken it. I hadn't seen it in years and she comes and finds it! Wow.

Marina doesn't make it far, though. I let the Chest down and teleport right in front of her. Our noses are practically touching and in the spur of the moment, I can't help but kiss her hard on the mouth. Ecstatic, I pick her up and twirl her and I feel like I'm in a cloud of happiness.

When I set her down, we look at each other. I'm grinning so wide, full of joy and I talk again.

"I never swim over here. From the start, I always dived off on the other side there." I say. "Stuck in the same area." I shake my head. "Thank you, Marina."

"Um, you're welcome." She whispers a bit surprised.

She's kinda cute and shy and I like that. I'm about to say something funny when someone speaks for me to hear. It's Crayton and he wants me to open the Chest already.

"Oh! Right, of course!" I shout before I teleport back to it and finally open it after many years of wait. And it's kind of bittersweet because I'm excited back in the back of my mind I think that I would love Reynolds to be here.

* * *

I'm barely here anymore. I know I'm dying. Someone wrote the future and they killed me. I was destined to die. I almost can't hear someone's voice begging me to keep holding on. I think it's Marina's. Yes, it's her. But my strength is leaving me and I know it's inevitable.

This is it.

Hands run through my chest and the pain multiplies but I can hardly say anything. They keep pressing harder and harder and the voice. Her voice sounds broken and she prays for it to work. I don't know what "it" is. To be honest, I don't care anymore; I can't bring myself to care. It just hurts so much.

But then I feel a cold sensation and it hurts much more than before but I realize it's reparing the hole in my torso. The pain leaves and Marina's Legacy feels indescribable. My heart beats normal and steady again and I open my eyes.

I need to tell her what happened; I need to warn her but I can barely speak coherently.

"You need to know… Six tried to-"

"That wasn't Six." She cuts me off. "It was Setrákus Ra. I don't know how, but it was him."

I look at her confused. "But?"

"Eight, I can't explain everything right now." Marina says sadly. "How do you feel? Can you stand?" She asks but she keeps going before I can answer. "We have to get in there, join the others and fight. Are you ready? I need to heal John and I need you to run interference. Got it?"

I nod and she starts to get up but she stops and looks at me, into my eyes. Before I can ask if something's wrong, she leans in and kisses me. I stand in shock when she pulls back, unable to do anything.

She shrugs and smiles. "Hey, there's no time like the present, right?"

I keep looking at her and she leaves in a hurry before I can say anything.  
Right. John. I need to cover her. Focus, I need to focus.

And I do focus trying to push to the back of my mind what just happened and my mind's only thought:

**Wow.**

* * *

**So, I got this prompt in tumblr and I thought it would be fun to explore Eight's mind :) **

**For those of you who don't know my Lorien Legacies tumblr is sevenmarinas dot tumblr dot com and I have now a Marina roleplay blog! marinaoftheseas dot tumblr dot com come ask her stuff!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this. Please tell me what you think :)**

**See ya, **

**Sonia**


	7. Run

**7. Run **

**Disclaimer: Me not own Lorien Legacies**

**Warning: It's angsty.**

**Notes: Prompt from tumblr!**

* * *

"We need to go NOW."

**When the Mogs come you don't have a choice. There's no time to lose. Get the chests and run. Fight to keep surviving and don't stop.**

I take Ella's hand and try to look for Eight while hurrying to the door. I feel my heart in my throat, although I'm slightly relieved when I see him appearing with our chests.

"Couldn't abandon them." He jokes and follows us.

I can hear the Mogs outside, some are blasting their cannons already which means that at least Nine is there.

"The letter!" Ella cries and I lose hold of her hand.

She runs back in search of the letter Crayton wrote her. I know how important it is to her, but we need to leave. Every minute we lose makes the situation worse.

"Ella!" I say instantly and run behind her.

She enters our little room but I stop at the door. "Ella, let's go!"

"I need to find it!" She tells me worried. "It's all I have from Papa."

"I know, but don't have time!" I beg her. I peak a look towards the entrance but I can't see if anything is wrong from here.

"I have it!" She exclaims.

Thank Lorien.

I rush forward and take her hand again to pull her and we ran outside. Eight is still there but sweating and I see ash on the floor. The Chests are behind him and I can see more Mogs coming our way.

"Marina, Ella, I need you to get the Chests." He tells us without looking at us. "I'll be right back." From where I'm standing I can see a bit of a dark smile and he disappears. Sometimes, he's just as eager as Nine to kill Mogs.

He teleports to them and kills the first. Then he keeps teleporting around to kill them and dodge their attacks. I can't stand there to watch his graceful moves, there are more Mogs and we aren't invisible.

They fire their cannons but they apparently lack of aim, so I use my telekinesis and push two Mogs back and they fall but it's not enough. So when they shoot us again I redirect the blast towards them. And we keep running.

"Six says we need to get to the woods, they are there." Ella tells me and I can sense she's bit exhausted.

I go for the woods with Ella close.

"Six says to hurry, John's hurt."

I nod and run faster even though my legs are yelling me to stop and my lungs hurt. We don't stop until we see them fighting a good number of Mogs. John is against a tree and I see the blood through his shirt while Six stands near him and Nine is having a party. John tries to fight anyway and shoots his Lumen aiming at the Mogs.

I let the Chest fall on the dry leaves and put my hands on the wound.

"How bad is it? Why can't you cure yourself?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't work." He replies.

I don't say anything but I think it's because he wasn't focused. I feel my Legacy working once I breathe deeply. I let the iciness run from my hands to his body and the wound closes. Thank God, it wasn't that deep and it didn't leave me exhausted.

But I talk too soon.

Eight appears next to me and falls to his knees holding his left shoulder.

"Eight!"

His shoulder and part of his chest are bloody and some bones look broken, so I quickly get to work. I put my hands on it touching blood again, but I don't mind as long as I can cure them. I do the same procedure as with John but it doesn't work.

"Marina?" I move my gaze from his wound to his face. He's worried and scared and I try to smile so he relaxes.

"I need you to calm down." I tell him serious.

It's difficult, to be honest. Somehow Eight ends up always more wounded than the others and I'm always at the verge of losing him. But I can do this. I've done it before and I'll do it again. All the time until we're safe and sound.

The icy feeling of my Legacy is still not spreading through me and I try not to panic. Why him? Why is it always him? The tears are threatening to fall and I blink fast to stop them. Calm down, Marina.

"Hey," Eight breaths. "Don't cry." He's trying to calm me down now but I can see his face and hear his voice and everything yells the same word: _pain_.

"I don't know why it isn't working." I confess. "It worked just fine with John."

"Just concentrate, like in the caves in India. Remember?" His lips curl upward.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much."

"Liar."

He smiles, but it's more of a grimace.

I try it again and this time with much more decision. I try to block out the fight going on around us and my fear of not saving him. The Legacy wakes up in me and I'm relieved. Slowly, I feel his wound curing and I don't stop until there's nothing but the dirt of his blood.

He's smiling at me and leaning in, he gives me a peck on the lips. "Thank you." He stands up and offers his hand to pull me up. I take it but I can't stand. I'm exhausted. Two important wounds in less than fifteen minutes seems too much for me.

"Marina?" Eight is worried I can hear it in his voice and I probably would see his pretty face frown if my sight was focused, but no, everything is blurry.

My eyelids weight a ton, my mouth is dry and let's not get started about how much I want to sleep. And it's getting worse; I can barely keep my head in its place.

"Marina, are you okay? Shit, now is not the time to take a nap." He puts his arms around me and pulls me up with him. "Marina. Marina!" I open my eyes wide surprised. "Don't fall asleep." With one of his hands, he tucks a strand my hair behind my ear and I close my eyes. "Marina! Just hold on, okay? We'll be safe soon and you'll be able to sleep."

"Hmm." I nod but my eyes close again.

"Hey. No sleeping, remember?"

"Lovebirds, we need you." I think it's Nine who talks. It's the definitely a boy and he's always the one to mock us.

"Coming." Eight shouts. "Okay, let's sit down." He gently lays me on the floor and I'm sitting against a tree.

"But- battle." I mutter.

"I know, I'll come right back." He gives my hand a squish and leaves for the fight.

I'm fighting to keep my eyes open but when the moment I trust myself to keep them open, I catch myself half asleep again. Open your eyes. For Eight, for Ella…Where's Ella? Is she okay? I try hard to look around for Ella, but I can't see her. She must be save, Six and Nine would never let anything happen to her. That's nice and so is this tree. Pretty comfy for a tree.

No, no. No sleeping.

**Brssh, brssh**. I hear something coming towards me. "Eight?" But no one answers.

I hear another sound and this one is dangerous. Turning around, I see a Mog aiming his cannon towards me and the blast is soon flying my way. With all the strength I've got left, I raise my arm and stop it with my telekinesis.

Except it turns out it wasn't me.

Eight stands in front of me now with his arm raised too, so I let mine fall to the side. The Mog smiles and I think he's happy that he can kill two of as at the same time, but Eight isn't going to let that happen. The Mog fires and Eight protects us with his telekinesis, then he teleports next to him and kills him without mercy.

He keeps doing that with the Mogs that come our way until no more come because, turns out, we killed them all.

At least for now.

**When the Mogs find you, you fight and run. You keep moving until you find a safe place.**

I'm not walking but I'm moving. Eight is carrying me even though I told him I can walk now. He shape-shifted into a horse and I'm riding it with Ella behind me.

When I make sure the others aren't looking, especially Nine, I lean down and kiss Eight's black horse hair.

A kiss and a whisper.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I guess you're all asking yourself why didn't John heal himself? Let's just say, for the sake of this one-shot, that he has a lot to learn. I'm actually proud of this one and it's the longest one yet!**

**What do you like better, angst or fluff? And Eight's PoV, Marina's or 3rd person narrator?**

**Please review!**

**Sonia**


	8. Birthday

**8. Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies.**

**I haven't had time to revise it, sorry. Enjoy, anyway :)**

* * *

For a long time I waited for this moment. It meant a way out of Santa Teresa and the ticket to begin my life. But before it happened, the Mogs found me and we had to fight, I met Six and we abandoned Santa Teresa in ruins. I don't need it anymore, but I still remember how much it meant at that time.

It's my birthday.

I don't know if it's true, but I always celebrated it today with Adelina. Before Spain, when our relationship was better, she tried to make every birthday a little better. I still remember the day we went to the little cinema in Austria when I still was Sophie and she was Emmalina. It was a beautiful movie about a secret world in a wardrobe and the music was amazing. She let me have the big popcorn and I was so happy.

I think that's my favorite birthday. After that, things just went downhill.

I make my way to the kitchen and I decide not to say anything to anyone. It's just a normal day, getting older isn't important anymore.

"Good morning." Six says when she sees me. She's eating a bowl of milk and cereal and so is John.

"Hey." I say making my way to the fridge.

"Nine left you some juice, Marina." She tells me.

"Nice." I say pouring it in a glass. "So what are we doing today?" I ask as I take a sip.

"Train with our Legacies. We have to make the best of them and we have to figure out how to combine them."

"Good idea." I empty the glass and set it down on the counter. "I'm going to change."

In the hallway I see Ella coming from the opposite side, she sees me and smiles wide. Suddenly she's running towards me and jumps at me.

"Happy birthday!" She says when she hugs me.

"Thanks, Ella." I smile. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want them to know."

"Okay." She agrees, but she's frowning.

I shrug. "Don't worry, I'm happy this way." I think smiling at her convinced her and she continues her way satisfied with my response.

When I close my door, already inside my room, I start to change to more adequate clothes for training. Six and I went to buy them when we started with this morning practices. Her invisibility Legacy was useful, but we didn't steal, we always left money.

Since it's my birthday, I decide to give a little treat to myself and put my favorite training clothes on. It's silly but I feel content. I am about to remove my shirt when…

"Hey, Marina."

Eight appears in the middle of my room.

"Eight!" I blush. One second later and nothing would have been left for the imagination.

"Nice to see you too on this fine morning." He jokes.

"I was about to change." I explain and show him the sports shirt.

"Oh. Oh. Sorry. Yeah, maybe I should knock next time." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I giggle. "Why did you come?"

He can't be here because of my birthday. He doesn't know. There's no way he can know. Unless Ella told him. No, I don't think she did.

"Uhm, it's not that important, I'll let you change."

"If you had to tele-" He leaves before I can finish the sentence and I stand confused for a second before finally changing,

Training is training and we all sweat like pigs. No one says anything about my birthday and I'm silently relieved.

Back in my room, I lie on my bed for a few minutes. I'm exhausted but it's a nice kind of exhaustion. I feel content about my performance and I'm positive I can be as much as a fighter as Six with some more training. That young inexpert me is long left behind and she would be amaze by how much I have improved.

As always, I shower before lunch and leave my clothes ready on my bed to change. But that's not the only thing that's on my bed.

"What did we say about knocking?" I sneer.

Eight looks at me grinning but then I see him blush slightly. His gaze goes down, so I look down myself. I'm still in a towel. He looks away uncomfortable.

"Uhm, sorry."

I can't help but blush too. What little confidence I had, has left me and I wish I had changed in the bathroom.

"I just wanted to tell you," He clears his throat. "that lunch is ready."

"…Thanks." I smile nervously.

"Come quick." He breaths.

Once again, he teleports and I'm alone in my room again. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore.

* * *

There's knocking on my door and I chuckle.

"Come in." I say from my bed.

Six opens the door and I'm secretly disappointed it's not Eight.

"Are you coming to dinner or what?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Come on, Marina. You need to eat something."

"I'll really not hungry."

"Did something happen?" Six almost reading me like a book.

"No."

She raises an eyebrow. "Sure… Now let's go."

I sigh. "Fine." I'm not really in the mood to start arguing why or why not I should eat something.

Six smiles proudly because of her win and we go together to the others. They are sitting at the table and they look at us grinning.

They know.

"Happy birthday, Marina!"

"Thanks, but…how did you know?"

"Six told us a few days ago." John answered.

"You didn't think we wouldn't celebrate an eighteenth birthday, right?" Nine laughs. "You know, in Europe you would the legal age to buy alcohol."

"Seriously, Nine." John rolls his eyes at him.

"Ehm, thanks, Nine." I say to him.

He winks at me proud of himself. From the corner of my eye, I see Eight looking at him. He's unimpressed, but he quickly grins when he looks at me.

"Marina, we bought you cake!"

"You did what?" I say touched.

"We bought you cake, but we didn't know if you like chocolate or vanilla better."

"Either of them is fine." I smile at him.

"We bought chocolate."

"Well, Marina! Sit!" Someone draws my attention from Eight and I sit down.

We spend the hours talking and laughing and they even sing happy birthday (which was embarrassing). It was nice, because it seemed like we were just normal kids having a nice time. It was a bit selfish of me to decide not to say anything. Today wasn't just about me getting older, it was about all of us. We all needed a birthday party and I'm happy to see them all smile and laugh together. Worse times are coming and I make sure that my wish is about us winning and having a happy life.

Before Adelina became Adelina, she loved wishes. She loved shooting stars and birthday candles. She thought it was pure hope from the people to make a better world. She always tried to find a cake for me to blow its candles and wish for something, but I loved when she had muffins instead of cakes. It was simple and sweet.

"What did you wish for?"

I'm on the balcony watching the stars. Sadly, there aren't many because we are in a city but still, the view is breathtaking.

Eight leans against the like me and looks at the city.

"I can't tell you."

"Just a little hint?"

"No, it won't come true."

He pouted and it made me laugh.

"Come on, Eight. It will be your fault if I tell you and it doesn't come true."

"Oookayyy…" He sighs. "I made a wish too, you know." He says after a silence.

"It's my birthday, not yours!" I tease him, even surprising myself of what I say.

I've learnt that when it comes to being around Eight, I can expect the unexpected from myself. Like that time I dived into the water in India without thinking it twice.

"Sharing is caring." He smiled playfully. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"If you tell me it won't come true."

"Alright, I won't tell you."

The next thing happens quickly. He leans down and kisses me quickly on the lips. So quickly, I don't have time to respond. My eyes widen in shock at what he did and he shrugs.

"You were right." He says gently and smiles. "It came true."

* * *

**I've had a hard time writing lately, to be honest and it's my mom's birthday so I thought, why not?**

**Tell me what you think, please. I feed on reviews. And who do you think will die in the Fall of Five? Only 2 weeks left!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sonia**


	9. The kitchen

**9. The kitchen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies**

**Note: I described the cooking process the way I do it and I apologize for any vocabulary mistakes about cooking and its stuff.**

* * *

Eight might not have said anything about having feelings for Marina but it seemed like he tried to spend more time with her.

It was not a secret that Marina was good in the kitchen; at least better than most of them. She had learned a thing or two in Santa Teresa while Eight knew how to cook enough to survive in the mountains.

It started with him being with her while she cooked. He helped her if she needed it or just to do something instead of only watching. He found it nice. You needed patience to cook but it was fun. He asked her if she could teach him and she shyly said she wasn't that good, but he shook his head firmly.

"Your food is great and I think you would be a great teacher." He grinned. "Please."

Marina bit her lip; he made her nervous and he had praised her which made her even more nervous, but she smiled lightly. "Okay."

They started soon and she taught him one of the easiest meals she knew, pasta.

"The first thing you need to do is put hot water in the pot. The more people, the more water and pasta." She told him as she put water over the half of the pot.

"Then what?" He asked curious and interested.

"Then you put it on the vitroceramic and wait until it boils."

"Just wait?" He said looking at the pot.

"Well, you can do other things as long as you don't leave it out of your sight." Marina was a bit afraid that she was boring him. Eight liked to do things; he was pretty active all the time, so she thought they should do something while they waited. "We can make some salsa, if you want."

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"Okay." His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile wide herself. "We need a pan and tomato sauce." Quickly, Eight gave her what she had asked for. "You're learning how to move in the kitchen."

He smiled smugly. "I've always been a good student."

"Great, then listen, you put the tomato on the pan and heat it." She did what she was telling him. "Then you need to move it in circles."

"Okay, let me try." He took the wooden spoon gently from her hand.

Marina didn't miss how their hands touched and she felt warmer, especially where her cheeks were. She tried to shake it off as she liked to keep her emotions in check. It was stupid because he hadn't meant it and she was sure he hadn't felt anything. Eight was happily stirring the tomato sauce.

"You- "Marina felt her voice weak and she coughed. "You need to put some herbs. Usually you put beef mince but we don't have any." She went to a cupboard and took out some little jars. "We're going to put this three."

She stood close to him while she put the herbs and he noticed himself liking the closeness. He was looking at her. She had nice hair; it was brown and it looked soft. It had been some time since they last were so close.

"Eight, don't stop stirring. At least while I do this." He was taken out of his thoughts and moved the wooden spoon again.

"What about the water?"

"It's almost boiling." She smiled and took the package of pasta. "When it boils you put salt and the spaghetti and stir it."

"You need to stir both things at the same time?"

"No, no." She laughed. "The pasta once every few minutes and the salsa, often, but you can take a break now, just don't forget it."

"I won't." He smirked setting the spoon down. "Cooking is harder than I thought, my arm hurts." He grabs his arm and pouts.

"Oh no." Marina played his little game without thinking and put her hand on top of his, but the contact made her realize what she was doing and she quickly pulled her hand away. But Eight was smiling. She wasn't looking at him trying to focus on the cooking when he took a little step in her direction, so their arms would touch.

"Uhm, okay." She continued. "Let's change, you'll put the spaghetti and I'll take care of the salsa."

Eight once he was standing where Marina was, took the spaghetti and looked from them to the pot and back at them confused.

"So, I just put them in there?"

"Yes. And the salt." She said. "But just a little bit."

Eight proceeded to do so, but carefully at first. Then, he just dumped the rest into the pot. When he was done, Marina got closer to stir it for a moment and he couldn't help but look at her again. It wasn't until later when she noticed his gaze and looked at him, that he got out of his staring. He didn't look away, though, and Marina frowned as if there was something going on that she didn't knew about but wanted to know. He smiled sincerely and it became wider when she smiled back more relaxed. It wasn't such a big smile, it was rather shy, but it was there and that made him happy.

"Hey," Eight's and Marina's heads turned to the door with great speed. There stood Nine with a big smirk on his face. "when you're done with the eye-sex, keep cooking our lunch."

Eight's cheeks warmed up and Marina looked as if she wanted the earth to swallow her as Nine continued to show off that smirk of his.

"Eh- Yeah, we're cooking." Eight said trying to sound normal.

They were kind of rescued by Six who came for Nine. "Come on, Nine, just leave them." She said dragging him out.

Eight was already back stirring the salsa oblivious, or at least trying to be, of what was going on by the kitchen door, but Marina saw the wink Six gave her, which made her blush even more.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This one was difficult because I'm having trouble writing lately, so it'll be awesome if you reviewed to show me your support :)**

**I'm going to continue posting one-shots until the Fall of Five comes out (or until I get it which will be a week after) and then I'll see if I continue it.**

**Thanks for all your reviews last time, it was great to see that last chapter wasn't a total failure :)**

**See ya,**

**Sonia**


	10. You can't

**10. You can't**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies.**

**So, I imagine Marina and Eight kind of together in this one-shot. Maybe not officially but they both know their feelings for each other and have kissed several times before, but they're trying to concentrate in the war and not each other - to be more efficient or something- :)**

* * *

This battle isn't any different from any other. There's chaos and ashes and Mogs. They are attacking and there are many of them. That's why we decided to split up, so we could attack them from different points. Divide and conquer.

I got paired with Marina, we make quite a team, but there's only one problem with that: I don't know where she is.

I feel anxious. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. She's capable of taking care of herself, I know. She has gotten so much better at fighting that the girl I met in India would be amazed by her future self. But, you know, what if.

There's a huge weight that lifts off my shoulders when I see her running to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." She says exhausted. "I saw the opportunity and I took it." She looks down embarrassed.

I grin proudly. We are trying to teach her to be more impulsive in training and it's great that she did it in the battlefield, too.

She sees my grin and it makes her smile. But all good things must come to an end (and I hate whoever thought of that phrase). I hear a gunshot, one of many, but Marina's face contorts and she cries out in pain. It makes my heart shrinks and hurt. I feel dizzy, this can't be happening. Her hands are on the wound as she falls down but I rush forward to catch her. Immediately, I transport us somewhere else. It's not really far but enough to get her away from there, in case it might happen again.

"Marina, you okay?" I manage to ask. "I mean, can you cure yourself?"

"I- I think so." Her hand is still pressed against her side where blood is pouring out.

Marina's eyes are full with tears and my shrunken heart breaks. I notice mine are wet, too, when she shakes her head and looks away.

"It's not working." She mutters.

"What?"

"I can't heal it."

No.

"We need to find, John." I say. "I'll teleport us to John."

"You don't know where he is."

"He and Six are by the lake."

"I know." She tries to smile. "But they might have moved."

"Then we will find him." I tell her. "But you're not dying. Not now, not ever."

"You will get tired." She breathes. "Of teleporting."

"I don't care."

"Eight-"

"No. We're going to get you help no matter what." I look into her eyes because I need her to understand how much we need her. Words aren't necessary, not with her, but they still rush out. "I will do whatever I need to." I say touching her cheek tenderly. She smiles even though the pain doesn't leave her expression.

I teleport us both to John. Well, I need four tried before we spot him fighting several meters away. If it weren't for the need to help her and the adrenalin rushing through my veins because of that, I would love to take a long nap. After sitting Marina down carefully, I make my way to John, but I never stop watching her from the corner of my eye.

"John!" I shout.

He turns his head and earns a blow in the stomach.

"Sorry, but I really need your help. Please, it's Marina." I practically beg.

"Eight." He says while dodging an attack. "I'm a bit busy here."

"I'll cover you. Just, please, help her." I say desperate. "She's over there." I point at Marina who is still sitting but barely.

I try to keep the Mogs busy and manage to kill the ones there. I let all my frustration and fright on those Mogadorians. I get wounds myself but nothing too bad; they don't even hurt, I barely feel them. Of course, they weren't going to leave us alone, more Mogs come my way, but I would never let them get through me. Six comes soon, since she was paired up with John and that means she was near, and she helps me. She has no trouble, so I take that as a chance to go to Marina.

I run to them and knee next to her.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm doing what I can." Four has his eyes closed to concentrate.

"Do more."

"Eight" Marina takes my hand and tries to smile, "it's okay."

"No, it's not." I whisper. "You can't, okay?" I can't bring myself to say the word again but I know she knows what I mean. "Please."

"He's trying." Then she turns to John. "Calm down, John. You can do it." She closes her eyes at a new wave of pain. Her head falls gently on my shoulder and she leans on me, so John has a better access to her fatal wound.

"Eight." She says softly again. "I- Tell Ella that I'm proud of her and- that she is really- strong."

"Don't talk like that." I frown.

"Shh, listen." She barely smiles. "If anything goes wrong, I need you to tell her. She's young- and has seen so much death. Tell- Tell them all to never give up. We will win if- we work hard and- together."

"Marina, you won't die. You can't, okay?"

"Don't cry. Your eyes- they're so beautiful."

I smile but it's sad and broken. We lock eyes. Her eyes are beautiful, who cares about mine? I can't bear to see her like this, with those pretty eyes losing their light. Her hand comes to my cheek and she touches it with care.

"Eight."She smiles a bit. "Joseph." This is important. "I- I aaaaahhh." She gasps and immediately turns to John. "It's working."

"Yes, it is!" He grins happily.

I don't know how to begin to explain the relief I feel. I can finally breath again. Marina smiles widely in relief herself and when she's fully cured (which happens really quickly compare to how much time Four needed to start), she moves to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

I feel weird inside.

"Hey, what about me?" I can't help but grin as happy as ever.

She faces me and her smile widens. Without any kind of warning she basically throws herself on me. And let me tell you, best thing ever.

We end up laying on the grass hugging. But that's not all.

She kisses me. A full hard proper kiss on the mouth. My hands are on her waist and her travel from my neck to my chest. I hug her closer, if that's even possible and feel one of her hands in my hair now. She smiles into the kiss.

"Ehem." I barely register John's voice. "Guys, this is not the time." He sounds awkward.

We pull away and Marina is blushing. I have this stupid grin on my face; one of those that would make Nine and Six laugh at me. Marina stands up and helps me up, but she's not meeting my gaze.

"You know," I tell her already standing up, "I like our thank-yous." I grin smugly.

She looks at me trying to hide a smile and I swear I see her cheeks even redder.

"Don't push your luck."

"Been doing that since I was born." I say. "And you know what?" I lean in to steal a little kiss. "I'm not gonna stop now." I laugh and walk away.

What a day.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I actually really like this and I hope you do too! Please review and tell me :)**

**(I think Eight is especially hot when he's worried about Marina. It's like, he's a funny cheerful guy, but he has suffered and you see he doesn't want to lose anyone else.)**

**EIGHT DAY GUYS EIGHT OH MY GOD I CAN'T**

**See ya in the reviews ;)**

**Sonia**


	11. Five

**11. Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies**

**Thanks to: I. wish. I. could. be. Number. Five ****(without the spaces), because we developed this together, and then, well, I wrote it and it's not as good as it was haha**

**I edited this so it has a translation to Spanish at the end.**

* * *

A week or so ago we found Five. He's a relaxed guy. Maybe too relaxed considering we're in the middle of the war. He has a laid-back attitude that annoys the hell out of me. Man, would I like to kick his ass sometimes.

It isn't surprising to see us arguing; we do it all the time. I swear this guy is a pain in the ass.

"Seriously, I will kick you both in the nuts if you don't shut up." Six hisses at us. She didn't even care what we were fighting about; she's usually the first to snap at us.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm leaving." I say before heading to the door to the garden.

We are still in South America, because Five wants to get his Chest and, of course, we need to organize a search party because he couldn't hold onto it. Whatever. We're gonna go anyway, so the least he can do is try not to get us killed. That means coming with us and doing his best so the plan works accordingly.

The fresh air outside helps me calm a little. Not much, but enough to be my normal self with the rest of the world. Except Mogs, gotta hate those. Marina and Eight are chilling on the grass and I decide to join them.

"Hey, room for one more?"

"Hi, Nine."

"Dude, let me sleep." Eight says with his eyes closed, but he's not annoyed, in fact he's smiling a bit.

"You know that people sleep at night right?" Unless you're doing something else that keeps you awake." I smirk and look at Marina.

"Nine!" She complains looking away, which makes me laugh more.

"What did he do this time?" Five plops down between Marina and me.

I groan inwardly.

"Nothing." Marina smiles sweetly.

Sweetly? Seriously? Is this girl the only one not annoyed by him? Or does she simply like everyone?

"Qué sorpresa." He says in Spanish.

Since he knew she spent years in Spain, he uses every chance he gets to speak Spanish with her. No one but Ella (and sometimes Six, apparently she knew Spanish or something) gets what they're saying and guess what? That's even more annoyed. What? They don't teach you in this end of the world that talking so that the others won't get you, is impolite?

But I'm not the only one irritated. Eight apparently has forgotten his efforts to take a nap. He's watching them with a hand in a fist. This might be the only thing amusing about having Five here. I think he's considering shape-shifting into some kind of beast and eat him right there. My lips curl upward as Eight's face continues frowning the more Seven smiles. Five keeps chatting with her in Spanish and it's clear he doesn't like it. I bet he doesn't even know what that means. He's spent so much time in the mountains that he's a total social failure. Not that _she_ would notice; she has also been locked up only with girls.

I catch some words like "bien", "la verdad es que sí" and "vale" but they could be insulting me and I'd have no idea.

Eight decides against doing something (which is disappointing because I wouldn't mind seeing Five with a black eye) and stands up to leave.

"I'm gonna go inside." He tells to no one in particular but it's obvious he wants to catch her attention.

She smiles even more sweetly. "Okay."

This smile disarms Eight who smiles back even if he wanted to rip Five's head just a minute ago.

He's so whipped.

A few hours later, the boys and I are in the living room of the little house we're staying in for now. I'm minding my own business but I can see Eight glaring at Five now and then. Eight is the funny and cheerful kind of guy, so it's kind of surprising to see him still bothered by Five.

The TV here sucks, I can barely understand a thing. Fine, I can't understand anything. To be honest, I don't know if it's Portuguese or Spanish anymore, they both sound the same. Five is watching interested but he soon looks away when Marina appears at the door.

Eight is also looking at her. I mean, we all are but, you know, it's different with him.

"Hey." She says. "I need help with John. I can't-"

"Te ayudo." Five stands up quickly and walks over to her.

"Ehm, thanks." She smiles. "I didn't want to bother but I can't find Six."

"You don't bother." He says coolly. "Right, guys?"

He looks at us, at Eight knowingly.

Wait, what?

"Right." Eight grits his teeth.

Ooooohh.

"Never." I smirk because of my new discovered knowledge.

Marina blushes at the compliment. "Thanks. Come, Five, we need to get to John."

"Claro. Después de vos." Whatever the hell that means.

Four is another matter. There's something weird going on with him and Ella. Like life is being sucked out of them. Marina tries to heal them every day, like a healing session, but it's not doing anything except maybe slowing the process. It's depressing to see little Ella in such state.

After they walk away, I turn to Eight.

"Dude, quit with the death stares." I tell him and laugh. He looks at me and tries to appear innocent, but I don't buy it. "I get it, he's annoying, but we need him."

"No…did you see what he just did?"

"Help Marina cure Johnny?"

"Yes, no. That's not what I meant." He shakes his head. "…The way he looked."

"Like he knew you have a thing for her?"

"What?" Eight pales.

"We're not that stupid. Even before we found that jerk we knew." I tell him. "Come on, it's obvious, now more than ever."

"What? How?"

"You're jealous as fuck!" I laugh soundly.

"I'm not jealous."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Really."

"Sure."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Me? Never."

"Okay, you're being sarcastic."

"Hey, Sweetheart." I call Six when I see her coming through the door. "Is Eight jealous of Five?"

"Yes." She says matter-of-factly. "Don't look at me like that. It's obvious." She tells Eight with an amused smile while I nod. "Where is she anyway?"

"With Five." I smirk, but Eight snorts. "They're healing John."

"So that's why this is about?" She rolls her eyes. "Eight, I wouldn't be so worried."

Eight looks confused. "What does she mean?"

I can only laugh.

* * *

**I have things to say**

**1. So, my headcanon is that at some point Eight and Marina know they have feelings for each other but try hard not to actually be together (I explained it last chapter) and everyone sense the sexual tension and they see it's obvious but they don't say a thing about it. And well, Five comes and Eight can't help but feel jealous.**

**2. I'm Spanish and I wanted to do more dialogue in Spanish but I had no idea what to write haha and I speak Spain Spanish and Five being in South America speaks it differently. Some words change and the accent and I've tried my best.**

**3. I read the first chapter of Six's Legacy in internet and it says that when Six was 13 she knew Spanish.**

**4. I made Five how I interpret him from The Scar.**

**5. HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER? ONLY FOUR DAYS LEFT GUYS. I'M SO EXCITED. IT WAS A STRESSFULL/AWESOME DAY IN TUMBLR**

**6. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! (and thanks, phone, for being stupid and reviewing my own story, i'm still mad at that. you see, my phone is crazy sometimes, i'm not kidding) I hope you review this chapter and tell me what you think AND ALSO HOW EXCITED YOU ARE ABOUT THE BOOK CAUSE I AM AND THE TRAILER, GUYS, THE TRAILER**

**See ya in the reviews!**

**Sonia**

**ps: here's the translation of the spanish sentences and words**

Qué sorpresa = What a surprise

bien = good (/ or ok in that meaning)

la verdad es que sí = (this is a sentence to basically say, "yeah, you're right", with this you agree politely to whatever argument was given, literally it means "truth is yes" but that sounds weird in english)

vale = ok (as in agreeing with something)

Te ayudo = I'll help you

Claro. Después de vos. = of course. after you. (vos is south american spanish, at least in argentina, in spain we would say "después de tí)

**And that's the little Spanish lesson.**


	12. The day after

**12. The day after**

**Continuation of Birthday (chapter 8)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies. If I did, well...I wouldn't have killed any Garde, Pittacus.**

* * *

I'm eighteen years old.

Yesterday was my birthday and even though I wanted to hide it from the rest, I couldn't. It was the opposite of bad, though. They were kind to me; they prepared a big lunch and we talked and laughed. It was nice to be normal for a while.

Yesterday ended up being better than normal. In the balcony under the stars, Eight kissed me. I haven't seen him since and I spent half of the night thinking. That's why I'm so sleepy today. And it sucks because we have training first thing in the morning and today we are doing one on one without Legacies.

I arrived second in the big training room. Only Nine was there setting up some things for practice. He gets excited with all this stuff. The rest were still eating breakfast. I had only stopped by the kitchen to get a toast. Eight was there and I didn't know what to say to him or what to do, so I avoided him.

"Birthday girl is excited for training?" Nine asks when she sees me.

"It's not my birthday anymore."

"That's a shame. Lunch was amazing yesterday." He grins. "When is the next birthday?"

I shrug, no one has told me that and I decide to leave that as an answer. "For what is all this stuff?" I point to what he's setting up.

"Before and after the fights." He replies. "We need to warm up and I love this. They are like my babies." He takes one of his _babies _and caresses it exaggeratedly with delicacy.

Of course.

I don't get a chance to say anything else because the others come through the door. My eyes catch Eight's but I quickly look at Six, even though I can still feel his gaze.

During training he often looks at me but I pretend I don't notice. I try to work my hardest, because I know how much I need to catch up to be as good as the others. Training is already difficult and tiring by itself and Eight isn't making things easier.

We get ready for the one on one. Like most of the days, Nine wants to start and his favorite opponent is Six who more than once has kicked his ass, but today he's fighting John. It's a good fight, both seem prepared and fit for it. Nine ends the battle having John in a headlock in such way that he could snap his neck if he were the enemy, but John didn't make it easy for him. He's strong and in training he has learned many things he likes to put in practice and so, with every fight, he is more difficult for Nine or Six to beat him, even if they do it in the end.

I am next. Before starting the combats it was settled who would fight who. I'm fighting Eight.

We go to the center of the room. I take a big breath before I look at him. He stands before me serious, but there's a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He smiles, we start.

I stay put in my place waiting for what he does. He takes two steps forward but doesn't attack. A minute follows and Nine's voice shouts us to get to the action. Eight throws the first blow and I manage to dodge it. After that it's punching and dodging and getting hit. I do some of the things Six has taught me but in sometimes I'm not as lucky. Six showed me a move once and in her opinion it never fails. It got me sometime until I managed it but I have never tried it with someone that wasn't her in training.

There's a first time for everything.

I make as if I'm going to punch him in the face. He blocks it and his attention is there while I quickly use my leg to take one of his and he loses balance and falls on the floor. I kneel over him so his legs are in between mine and I pin his hands to the ground, this way he shouldn't move.

I look at him and there's a faint smile on his lips. My heart bumps faster, because I have the advantage and I'm proud of myself. Eight doesn't look away, in fact, our eyes lock. Suddenly, the rush of the fight is replaced by something else. I'm aware of how close we are and where our bodies touch. I can feel his warm breath on my face and I'm reminded of what he did yesterday.

That takes my attention away from what I should be doing right now and Eight takes the opportunity. He flips us over, now the positions are reversed. He doesn't say anything but he smiles without taking his eyes off mine. He brings my hands close together so he can hold them with one hand, I tried to fight it but his grip is too strong. Then he brings his freed arm to my neck telling me without words that if this were a real fight he would crush my neck.

"I won." He says with a husky voice winking at me.

I was so close to winning and it disappoints and irritates me that I let him that advantage without fully realizing what I was doing. But I can't help it; when I see him smiling at me, my frown is replaced by a smile of my own.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! Thank you all so much for your reviews! You are all amazing!**

**But I have some news: this might be the last chapter. The Fall of Five is coming out tomorrow (yay the wait is over!) and I don't know if I should continue with this, so I'd like you guys to tell me if you wanna keep getting more chapters or not.**

**I have another one-shot in the baking that is going to be a separate fanfic because it's not like the rest of this chapters. Is more comedy and about everyone. It's more to have a laugh with Nine than anything else.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! Have fun reading the Fall of Five whenever that is! (I, for example, have to wait until September 4th, but I've been spoilered -.-)**

**Thanks, guys :)**

**Sonia**


	13. Remember

**13. Remember**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or any of the lyrics I used but I'm lazy so if you want to know the names of the songs, ask me and I'll tell you.**

**I'm back! Sorry for making you wait so much, but I hope this is worth it. I made a continuation of one of my drabbles (26. Tears). Part I is that drabble and then it continues. This is AFTER the Fall of Five. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I.**

The market was busy with life, people buying, people selling… Marina was walking through the mass doing her own grocery shopping. She liked going out, because it was so different from the tension in their actual house. It was like travelling to a world where it didn't matter where you came from or if an evil alien race was hunting you down. It felt as much as freedom as she could get.

But going to Esther who had the best fruit of all the market, she spotted a mop of curls that made her heart skip a beat.

It couldn't be him though. It wasn't the first time she saw someone who resembled him and it never was him. She took a big breath and walked forward ignoring what those curls made her feel.

She should have looked where she was going.

Or perhaps it was better that she hadn't.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized to the person she had crashed into. Quickly, she helped collecting the apples from the floor and apologized again. "I'm really so-"

A handsome young man who had been telling her that it was no problem, that he had to wash them anyway, appeared in her sight. He was the proprietary of those curls and had a bright smile. And not only that; it made her want to scream, cry and laugh, because she was actually looking at him, at Eight.

"Eight?" She heard her own hope and happiness in her voice.

And she hugged him. She hugged him tightly and wished she would never have to let go. But she had to, eventually.

He looked at her confused but he had a kind smile. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Marina's heart truly stopped now. The smile that she hadn't even know she had, broke. She felt dizzy and her heart hurt so much, it was difficult to breathe.

"You don't…remember me?"

He frowned sadly at her disheartened expression. "I'm sorry."

Tears filled her vision and she wanted to laugh; to laugh bitterly and dryly.  
Eight was back. Somehow he returned from the dead, and, still, even though she had him back, he couldn't remember her.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore. She loves salting my wounds_

* * *

**II.**

When he stepped on that house, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but nothing would have prepared him to the sudden quiet and staring at him.

He looked around waiting for some kind of reaction, anything that would tell him if he was welcome or not, not this blank faces.

"Hey…" He greeted trying to break the tension.

The first to talk was a black haired big guy.

"What the fuck."

Well, he wasn't expecting that either.

"Nice to meet you?"

"How is it possible?" A blonde haired girl asked in confusion. "Is it really you?"

Marina talked before I had the chance.

"It's him." She smiled. "But he…uhm, he doesn't remember."

"He doesn't remember?" Another blonde guy asked. "What does that mean?"

"I found him in the market, he didn't recognize me. It doesn't seem like he even remembers who he is."

"Are you sure it's him?"

Marina turned to face him. "Do you think I can't recognize Eight, Nine?" She snapped every trace of a smile gone from her face. Nine lowered his gaze slightly, it was only for a half a second but he broke visual contact with her.

"What do you remember?" The blonde guy asked me.

"Ehm…" He wasn't sure what he should say. "Only the past three weeks. I woke up in a bed, there was a man with me saying that I hit my head so I probably had a concussion or something."

"And before?"

"Nothing."

He caught Marina's sad expression next to him and somehow it weighted on his lungs.

"I asked him." She said. "He doesn't remember, so I thought we could help him."

* * *

**III.**

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_ And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

They've been talking to him. Explaining things that he didn't understand, like how he somehow appeared under the shower while he was eating lunch because he remembered he had to take a shower; or how he could move his couch without touching it.

They told him about a far away planet called Lorien and an invasion and how those invaders were hunting them down on the Earth. And at first he couldn't believe them, but it made sense. And it sure was a lot easier to trust them when Marina smiled kindly to him. He still didn't understand how she made him feel safe.

He asked about himself. He was curious and they told him in hopes that he remembered something. But nor India nor the name Reynolds did awake any memories. They gave up that day. Maybe tomorrow would be more successful.

* * *

**IV.**

_When the hour is nigh_

_ And hopelessness is sinking in_

_ And the wolves all cry_

_To fill the night with hollering_

For some reason he stayed there, even though he had his own place. He was eager to remember, so not leaving seemed to make sense. Sam, who was human ally, suggested that maybe a smell or a noise might bring some memories (this is why Marina tried to cook a nice vegetarian food next day). Maybe he would lose an opportunity to regain his memory if he left.

He was given a room and in the dark he laid trying hard to remember, but he couldn't. It was blank. He grabbed the sheets frustrated. He had to remember! He was so close.

* * *

**V.**

He awoke to the nice smell of cooking. It was almost two in the afternoon and it seemed like no one had wanted to interrupt his sleep. He found his way to the kitchen where Marina was almost done with the fried peppers. She turned around to say good morning back with a smile. She told him to sit down while the others came because they were about to eat lunch.

Her food was very good, even if Nine complained about the lack of meat. But, unfortunately, it didn't help his mind. She looked at him hopeful but when he shook his head, a hint of sadness conquered her smile.

"We will keep trying."

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

* * *

**VI.**

He trained with them. Well, he mostly watched. It was clear that Six and Nine were superior in combat but the others were good too. When they saw them training with Legacies, he was in awe. They were absolutely incredible and he wondered how he had been and how he had fitted with them.

When John told him to join in, he raised his eyebrows. If they fought against him like until now, he would be dead in minutes. Six told him to come already while an inviting smile formed in Marina's previous surprised face.

John had in mind that maybe this would remind him of fighting or even training. Mogs were part of their lives and the reason they were on this planet, so it might as well work.

But it didn't.

His body did remember, though. He surprised himself by doing movements that came naturally but he had never done before. The shock came when he teleported behind Nine and "killed" him. Everyone was silent as they looked at him.

"I don't know where that came from." He said clueless, inwardly wishing that Nine wouldn't hold a grudge against him.

"Dude!" Nine yelled from the floor. "That…was incredible!"

He grinned and even though everyone was cheering, he only looked at her.

* * *

**VII.**

They gave him his Chest and he carefully held it in his hands amazed and curious about it. Inside he found various stones and other…things that definitely aren't what they seem, but there was actually one that caught his eye. Duplicator, Marina called it.

"You liked it." She told him. "You showed us how it worked and said that you used it to-"

"To trick Reynolds." He finished her sentence.

Marina looked at him. "You remember?"

"Yes, well, not exactly. Only a bit."

"What bit?"

"Using the stone and Reynolds' face. He was funny. I don't know, it's blurry."

"But it's a start." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He shrugged, not really convinced that he was making much progress.

He left the stone out of the Chest that night.

* * *

**VIII.**

His dreams started to get crazier. He had dealt with crazy, but they were just so confusing now.

He saw monsters, and people and twirling lines and water. He saw a woman being murdered and a boy turning into steel. He saw a kind man with a familiar face and huge stones. He saw a little girl crying over a dead man. Then he got stabbed in the dream but it healed. He saw Marina screaming and then he woke up.

His head hurt. It almost felt like the first days after waking up from the accident. What time was it? Maybe he had missed breakfast. He decided to put on a shirt and changed his pyjama pants to go outside. As if on cue, when he was done, there was a knock on the door.

It was Marina.

She was smiling nervously holding a cup of tea.

"I don't know if you still like it this way, but I guessed I could try." She said handing him the cup.

"Thanks." He smiled in response before drinking. "Hmm, yeah, it's really good. Thanks, Marina."

"It's nothing." She says. "Listen, I've been thinking…you've spent a lot of time here trying to remember, but what if we took a break?"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked playfully.

"Just walking around. Get some fresh air."

"You sure Nine will be okay with this?"

"Nine?" She frowned expecting him to continue.

"Uhm, yeah, he seems pretty focused on training and all that."

She glanced down but smiled when she looked back at him. "He's just careful in his own way, like the rest of us."

He could have sworn that her smile was forced. He could see the disappointment in her eyes.

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

* * *

**IX.**

Their walk was silent but comfortable. He felt peaceful and content even though the town was erratic. They quietly agreed on walking on more calm streets getting away from the center. The silence was broken by some small questions or comments or one of his random jokes that made her laugh. But there was something he had meant to ask her and he figured it was now or never.

"I want to know about myself." He said. "What kind of person was I? Or what I liked to do…"

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't remember, you don't have to feel like you need to be that person again…"

"I want to know, Marina. There are some things I…feel and I don't understand them. So I want to know."

"Alright." She gave in with a soft smile. "You were funny and nice and one of the best persons I've met. You liked to make people laugh, especially- especially me. I don't laugh much. We, uhm, used to spend time together. It might be because we're next to each other in line, seven and eight."

"How long did we know each other?"

"We went to India to find you like two months ago."

"Just two months?"

"We couldn't find you sooner. Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. What did I do before those two months."

She bit her lip. "You were alone in the mountains. Reynolds died, he was killed. He fell in love with a human and you all were tricked by the Mogs but they couldn't kill you because we were still under the charm."

"Right. The killing in order spell. What then?"

"You met Devdan. You really liked him."

"Devdan…It sounds familiar."

She smiled. "That's good. He helped you with your Legacies. Somehow he knew about you."

"Yeah, he was nice."

"Then you met Commander Sharma. And you shape-shifted into an Indian god, so they would follow you. You didn't do it with bad intentions." She added when she saw his frown. "You just didn't want to be alone, I guess."

He didn't speak for a while and she didn't push him.

"What happened to me?"

He didn't have to explain when exactly he was referring, she knew.

"You were…killed." She gulped. "Five, he was a traitor and you sacrificed yourself for Nine."

"I did?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly. "You teleported in front of him when Five was about to kill him."

"I can't remember any of that. It's not like the rest that feels familiar somehow…"

"Maybe it's better this way." She said in a low voice before clearing her throat. "Do you remember something else?"

"I…don't know. I remember some things when you talk about them and I dream stuff...It doesn't make sense, but it feels like I've always dreamt it."

"What happens?"

"People die, there are Mogs, I guess. And there's a boy turning into steel and a little girl crying. And more people dying. I get wounded but I heal somehow. Then I wake up."

He left out the part where she screams on purpose because it might have seemed weird to say it. But it also was so she wouldn't worry. He had notice himself hating when she was sad or worried.

"I think your dreams are reminding you of your past."

"But I don't understand them. I don't remember any of it."

She sighed giving up hope for today. "We should give it more time. Let's take a break from it. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah." He grinned.

His heart beat faster when she smiled back.

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

* * *

**X.**

"What do you want?" She asked when they were nearing a street with various choices of food.

"Whatever. I'm so hungry, I could eat an elephant." He exclaimed making her laugh. "Except I'm a vegetarian, apparently."

"Okay, so let's scratch the elephant from the list." She joked. "I could tell you the other choices we have. There are hot dogs and hamburgers, but don't worry they have veggy choices, too. Or we could get some pizza or we could just go to- Eight?" She stopped talking and walking abruptly.

Eight wasn't walking beside her anymore. He was standing a few steps behind her. Looking dumbfounded but, also, as if he had just remembered something important.

"Pizza."

Marina held her breath understanding what it meant. "What?" She managed to choke out.

"Pizza." He looked at her with suppressed excitement.

But he couldn't bottle up what he felt, so he did something that surprised both of them: he walked towards her decisively and without missing a beat, he held her face with his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. She shut her eyes immediately, quickly responding after the shock.

They had to separate eventually but their faces kept close to each other. Neither of them was ready to let go yet.

"What…what was that for?"

"We will always have pizza, Marina." He smiled. "I remember."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Everything. And you owed me this kiss." He added smugly.

If the situation were different, she would half giggled and slapped his arm playfully. Instead, she was smiling, as bright as the sun if you asked him. She looked even younger. The war against Setrákus Ra and all its consequences had made them grow up too soon, but right then, she was seventeen again. Her eyes couldn't tear away from his and it was so intense that he felt the urge to say something funny to hide the hotness he felt on his cheeks.

"So, are we having that pizza?"

_The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I really hope it was good. If so (or if not) tell me in a review what you think :) And I hope it's believable, obviously, I've never had amnesia. I included little things that are in the back of Eight's mind that are actually memories but he doesn't recognize them, for him it's more like intuition or something. Oh and the way he feels about Marina and stuff :) I also tried not to call him Eight until the moment he gains his memory back.**

**I want to thank ALL of you for being so amazing. I received many reviews and messages on tumblr asking me to continue and so I did! It was amazing to see such response of you guys. That's why I hope this new chapter was worth the wait for all of you.**

**If you want more, I have my drabble story called "The things that we could be" and I post (almost) everyday. There's a drabble coming today and I would love to hear your thoughts about it :)**

**Sonia**


End file.
